From the beginning
by Symenthia
Summary: Harry is in shock at the amount of mistruths in the story of his life by J.K Rowling…so he gets someone to write a fan fiction containing the truth. His love for Draco, and a bunch of other little things the original author left out HD
1. Chapter 1

**From the beginning….**

_SUMMARY_

_Harry is in shock at the__ amount of mistruths in the story of his life by J.K Rowling…so he gets someone to write a fan fiction containing the truth. His love for Draco, and a bunch of other little things the original author left out. _

Pairing - Harry/Draco mainly. Others do occur.

Disclaimer- JK Rowling thought of this before I was born. It was published when I was 7. I have grown up with Harry Potter….so I know that he and Draco are in love, and decided to write a fan fiction about it. Meaning no profit from this story. However I do accept virtual bribes if I forget to finish it.

Dedicated to – This story is dedicated to Kiara, who wanted me to write it. Thanks for the inspiration!

Spoilers for most of the books so don't get angry if you haven't read them, and don't know Harry called his kid Albus Severus.

**THE BEGINNING**

Draco looked up as Harry Potter entered his room. This was not unusual. However the chick with bright blue hair following him was. Opening his mouth to ask the obvious question Harry cut him off.

"This is Symenthia. She's writing a fan fiction on my life…."

Draco stopped him here. He still didn't understand what she was doing cutting into time with His Harry. Besides hadn't that Rowling woman already written a book on Harry? Harry must've noticed the confused look on his face because he sat down to explain further.

"Apparently after following me around for 7 whole years, sitting on the end of my bed while I slept, even following me into the bath that one time…..she decided to embellish the story a tad"

"Meaning??"

"She cut us out of it….."

Draco looked up in shock, "You mean she wrote a book called Harry Potter and left out Harry Potter?"

"No" Harry snorted "I mean she wrote a book called Harry Potter about a lovely little straight boy who decided Ginny was the love of his life, after killing Voldemort of course, then got married and had amongst others a kid called Albus Severus…"

"That's just cruel"

"I know… but what can I do? It's made billions, and I get royalties. We're set for life."

Just then Draco remembered the Metamorphmagus behind Harry (for that's what she appeared to be with her bright blue hair).

"So what's with her then?" gesturing towards the random (Symenthia was it?)

"She apparently noticed the tension between us, realized there was something more to it, and decided to fill in the gaps to the story by way of a fan fiction….that is a story written by fans who like to mess with the original plot. In this case though she will be telling the real story. Our story….."

"From the beginning?"

"Mhmmmm" Harry nodded.

Draco gestured for them both to sit down.

"Well I guess that means we start from when I met you?"

"Well I'm pretty sure everything before that was accurate… In fact I'm sure that part was accurate too. At least from my perspective it was….you really were a horrible kid"

"We get to start with me then….and how I met Harry James Potter…….."

TBC…very soon. I know it's not much yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco launched into the beginning from his perspective.

"It was just after my 11th birthday. June 5th in case you care.

I got the letter telling me I was accepted into Hogwarts, which I already knew would happen.

But my parents wouldn't take me to Diagon Alley until it was much closer to school time. I eventually convinced them to.

Then they abandoned me while I got my robes measured.

Suddenly this boy entered the same shop as me. I didn't know him at all, but straight away I knew I wanted to.

I only had limited friends…my father only allowed me to socialize with children of his own pure blood friends.

So this skinny kid, with messy black hair just fascinated me.

Father would've never allowed me to leave the house looking like he did…massive shirt with what looked like food stains across it…although he looked like he hadn't eaten in months, and his shoelaces were untied.

He glanced up at me but I didn't even notice the great scar across his forehead because I was too busy thinking about how I was in love with him.."

"DRACO!" Harry shouted.

Draco looked up in astonishment. Choosing to ignore the look of disbelief on Harry's face he repeated, "I was in love with him…"

Again this statement was met with a look of disbelief.

"What is it?" Draco questioned. It hadn't actually occurred to him how rarely 11 year olds can claim they had fallen in love. In fact now that he thought about it, he hadn't been in love with Harry. Just intrigued by him. But why admit it?

"ANYWAY…" he started again "I tried to talk to him, but he was completely ignoring me. After several attempts to try to talk to him I was about to drop in the Malfoy name, when that witch Malkins interrupted. I was so angry at myself, because it seemed all I could do was dig myself into a hole"

"Hold up a sec!" Harry interrupted for what Draco counted to be the billionth time.

"I thought this was from my perspective?"

"It is, but I have to say that you were looking at me the entire time like I was lower then a piece of dog grit."

"You had FOOD on your clothes!!!!"

"It was Dudley's shirt!!!!"

"I am a Malfoy; we don't get food on our clothes"

"Ok, A: It was Dudley's shirt and B: That's because you wear bibs, baby"

"Oh shut it, Harry"

"Continue then…."

"I will!..."

OK realizing that this is short and I am sorry. Very happy for multiple reviews. And this will be continued I swear. It will probably have a billion chapters by the end because there all so short, but it will finish.


End file.
